


The FanGirl

by Thepracticalheartmom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom
Summary: A girl who hasn't met her soulmate, with really generic words and a super-soldier who thought his soulmate was back in the 40s, a chance meeting leads to fun
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. FanGirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucindaAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/gifts).



> A prompt from the lovely LucindaAM!

The words on my collarbone had never been spoken. I didn’t know if they ever would be.  _ Excuse me miss, but I think you are my soulmate.  _ They were written in the most elegant scrawl. As if an artist themselves had penned them. I shook my head attempting to knock myself out of it. Today wasn’t about finding my soulmate. Today was about America’s ass. 

The Avengers were having a meet and greet and my best friend, Kat had tickets. I checked myself over in the mirror again, plain dark blue jeans and a nice cobalt blue blouse. I slipped my favorite crossbody over my head and headed out to meet Kat. 

We walked to the meet and greet smiling from ear to ear, excitedly talking about who our favorites were. I’ve always been partial to Steve Rogers, she’d always been more of a Sergeant Barnes fan. We handed the man at the door our passes and walked into a room filled with people. I was mingling when I heard a woman say “I can’t believe Steve hasn’t found his soulmate yet. What a lucky woman.”

I turned to Kat and smiled. “I’m just saying, if I found out Steve Rogers was my soulmate, someone would have to drag me off of him.”

Kat’s eyes went wide as she pointed behind me. I turned and found myself looking into a very broad chest. My eyes followed that chest up until they were met with piercing blue eyes. “Excuse me, Miss, but I think you are my soulmate.”

My hand instinctively went up to touch the mark near my collarbone. I couldn’t help what happened next as my whole world went dark. 

I woke up to the sounds of medical equipment, the room was too bright. I found myself squinting and felt a large hand warm in my own. My vision was still a little blurry as I blinked several times, trying to clear them. I looked over and saw Steve holding my hand. “I’m dreaming.” I muttered to myself. “I’m dreaming.”


	2. Uh Oh

“You aren’t dreaming, Doll.” I heard a deep voice beside me “That I can promise you.” I looked over into the most sheepish blue eyes I’d ever seen.

I felt his calloused hand in mine. “So you’re my soulmate. Can you tell me more about you? I mean, I know you’re Captain America and all, but I’d really prefer to know more about Steve Rogers.” I felt my confidence from before retreat. 

Steve began to tell you about his childhood, about trying to join the Army, the experiment that he’d endured and about his time before the ice. I could listen to him talk for hours. And then it occurred to me. Steve paused as he noticed you looking around. “Steve, where’s Kat?”

“She’s outside, flirting with Bucky.”

I facepalmed. “You’d better go save him. She’s ruthless when she sees something she wants.”

Steve looked a little startled. “I’ll be right back.” 

He stuck his head out the door to see Kat and Bucky sitting on the floor talking like they’d known each other forever. He stepped back inside. “They’re fine. Acting like old friends. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look quite so content.”

“Are we sure I’m the one who blacked out? God I’m never going to live that one down. I meet my soulmate, and pass out. Good going y/n!”

Steve laughed and it was the best thing I think I’d ever heard. He sat at the end of the bed and rubbed my feet. “Speaking of, how are you feeling, Doll? There’s a crowd outside who’d like to meet you.”

“A crowd?” 

“Just the team, news spreads fast around here. Well, Tony may have announced it over the loudspeaker too.”

A crimson blush crept up your cheeks. You couldn’t help but smile and giggle a little. “Well I guess that cat is out of the bag.”

“A little, huh.”

“I guess it would have come out at some point. I just wish we’d been able to control the narrative some.”

“I don’t think anyone but the few people around know that it’s you, Doll. We can keep it quiet if you want. It's probably safer for you that way.”

Just then, Tony steps in, hand out to shake mine. “So you’re the unlucky soul that’s bound to Capsicle here for the rest of your life.”

“Tony…” Steve warns. 

“I wouldn’t say it's unlucky. I could have been your soulmate.”

Steve stifled a laugh, and Tony smiled as he quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two of you before darting out of the room. I looked up at Steve. “Did he just take a picture of us?”

“I think he did.”

“That’s going on the internet isn’t it?”

“I don’t think he’d do that… Actually yes he would.”

Steve stuck his head out the door again. “Bucky, get that phone before Tony does anything stupid with it please!”

Bucky stood and darted after Tony, leaving a very confused Kat in his wake. Steve stepped back in. “Are you ready to meet everyone?”

“Can I go out there instead of them coming in here. I’m feeling fine. I promise. I just really really hate hospital rooms.”

“Of course, Doll. I’ll have everyone meet us upstairs.”

Steve stuck his head outside just in time to see the television in the waiting room flash the photo that Tony had taken of the two of you with the headline “Steve Rogers finds his Soulmate”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love for this fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always your feedback means the world to me! Let me know what you want to see and what you think!


	3. Meet the Team

Steve popped back into the medbay visibly paler. “Doll, you’re not going to like this.”

“What do you mean?”

Bucky stepped in the door. “If you don’t kill him, I’m going to.”

You looked between the two confused. Steve sighed. “That picture Tony took of the two of us is headlining on the news right now.”

You dropped your head back against the mattress. “Well, I guess that’s one way for the world to find out.”

You reached for your phone, scrolling facebook and seeing hundreds of missed calls and texts from your family and friends. You set it back down as it began buzzing again. “How do we handle this Steve?”

Steve thought for a second, “Well, we can ignore them or we can meet it head on, its up to you. If we ignore them it’ll likely get worse before it gets better, if we meet it head on, they’ll get bored quicker.”

Bucky looked towards Steve and motioned with his head for them to step outside. Kat slipped in as they stepped out. 

Kat’s smile grew wider as she pointed to her mark, “My words came tonight too, y/n”

“Really?” You smiled widely “Who?”

“One Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes”

You smiled “That’s awesome Kat! I’m so happy for you. Wait? That means we’re both going to be with Avengers. Oh man, we’re in so much trouble. They’re in so much trouble. Do you know how bad we can be when we’re together?”

Kat was nearly buzzing with excitement. “You’re going to love everyone. They’re so nice. Natasha has been outside giving Tony the stink eye for hours now. Bucky is just as nice as I’ve always thought he would be. Sam and Clint are hilarious, definitely going to be our partners in crime for prank wars. You’re going to love it!”

You felt more relaxed knowing that Kat was going to be with you through all of this. It was still a little overwhelming. Steve poked his head back in the door, “If you’re ready sweetheart, the team really wants to meet you. Kat, Bucky is looking for you too.”

“Let him know I’ll be right out.” Kat smiled with a squeeze of your hand.

You stood and Steve strode over to make sure you were going to stay upright. The world spun a little but you stayed on your feet. You smoothed out your clothes and leaned into the arm Steve curled around you. “I’m ready when you are, handsome.”

Steve smiled at the nickname. He never thought he’d meet you at all,and already he could feel just how perfect for him you were. It was like the other half of his soul slid into place the moment you’d said the words written on his side. 

The team was waiting patiently upstairs in the common room. Steve led you to an elevator and spoke to a disembodied female voice. You looked confused as you felt the elevator begin to move. “Who was that?”

“I’m F.R.I.D.A.Y., an AI who runs the building Ms. Capsicle.” The voice said.

“Ms. Capsicle?” You looked to Steve. 

“Tony’s idea of a joke. I’ll make him change it.”

You giggled “It’s alright, it could be worse. He didn’t call me a fainting goat after my little episode. I’ll take Ms. Capsicle.” 

The doors opened and Steve squeezed your hand gently as he led you into a large living area. You waved shyly as you entered the room, recognizing everyone from the newspaper articles you’d seen. Kat was sitting close to Bucky smiling like the cat that caught the canary and everyone’s eyes were trained on you. Bruce waved “How are you feeling y/n?”

“Better thank you.”

Natasha smiled and waved, Clint introduced himself, and made room for you on the couch. Everyone talked like old friends, telling stories about Steve and asking questions about you. Soon, it turned into board games and drinks as you all moved to sit around the dining room table. 

As it got later, Steve and Bucky began to think about where you were going to stay. “It’s probably not a good idea for you guys to go home without security. Unfortunately, Tony’s little stunt means you need an agent with you anytime you go in public.”

You looked at each other and shrugged. “We don’t really have any place to go beyond each other’s apartments. What are you thinking? Should we get a hotel?”

“There are guest rooms here” Steve offered

“Or you can stay with us.” Bucky added. 

“I have a pull out couch” Natasha smiled, an action that you wouldn’t have thought would come from the intimidating woman. 

You and Kat looked at each other. “I’ll stay with you Bucky, it’ll be a good chance for us to get to talk some more.”

You nodded, “You’re sure you don’t mind Steve?”

“Of course not doll, I just want you to be safe and comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait ya'll! Work got a little crazy, but you can expect updates on most of my fics here in the next several days. I hope you've enjoyed this, let me know what you'd like to see next! Your comments, kudos and bookmarks make my day, please don't be shy let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
